


A Night's Mistake

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, No beta because my brain is too dead to produce quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Sandalphon spots someone in trouble during the holidays and decides to help.





	A Night's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these tweets (https://twitter.com/Kimilers/status/1189727944090030080?s=19 and https://twitter.com/Kimilers/status/1189728467199369217?s=19) which were linked by a friend on my crew.
> 
> Just... a short silly thing for Halloween.

Sandalphon walked around the deck, his arms at his sides, not too close but not too far to the sword sheathed on his hip. Though the captain had explicitly told him not to harm anyone (even sending him off back to the Grandcypher, though it wasn't as if he had any plans to join in on the festivities in the first place), he still felt uneasy seeing so many dark wings attached on mortals' backs. If anything, now was the perfect time for fallen angels to slip into town and cause mayhem. As the one sworn to protect the skies, it was his duty to ensure that everything remained safe.

... That being said, mortals sure did enjoy their festivities. Sandalphon glimpsed past the railing to where the skydwellers milled about. Colorful pumpkin-shaped lanterns littered about the ground, their jagged smiles shining eerily in the starlit night. Strings of black paper were strewn between each house and streetlight, their silhouettes sticking out from the orange light. The costumes the mortals donned ranged from haphazardly thrown together to terrifyingly realistic. Why, he could swear that a halo was light was enshrouding that man being mobbed by-

Hang on.

Colorful wings sprouted from behind his back, and in a mere instant, Sandalphon found himself on the ground. He walked up to the small crowd gathered about a single figure.

"T-trick or treat!" A small girl whose face was as flushed as the cloak she wore approached the figure, her hand outstretched. No sooner did she walk up to him, however, did another girl smack her hand aside.

"I saw him first!"

Similar exchanges moved through the gaggle of girls in waves. Sandalphon crossed his arms, his forehead creasing as he made his way to the center of the crowd.

"That's enough. If it is a treat you guys want, there are far better places than here. Unless you want a trick?" Violet swords, their tips glowing in azure, manifested above him. "Then I would be happy to oblige."

The children squealed, dispersing as quickly as they appeared. Sandalphon sighed as the swords vanished into thin air. "Are you all right?" He asked, turning towards the figure.

Upon closer inspection, there was no such halo of light surrounding the man, and yet it seemed as if the man was made of light itself. Long, golden locks draped across his figure, the white of his robes embellished with gold. Sky blue eyes bore into Sandalphon's red, ones that seemed so familiar and yet Sandalphon couldn't place his finger on why that was so.

The stranger's lips were curled into a slight frown. "As I thought, it truly is best if I were to remain on the ship..." The man murmured. "Though I must say that it was quite an effective trick. It seems that I must emulate your example, Sandy."

Sandalphon's eyes widened. "Lucio?" He blinked, his mind trying to process the fool before him. "What are you wearing?"

"This?" Lucio gestured at his attire. "I thought that wearing a costume would aid me in my efforts to scare people, but to no avail. However-" Lucio put an arm to his chest and bowed. "I feel blessed to have been saved by you. Perhaps you would like to accompany me this evening as my body-?"

When Lucio looked up, Sandalphon was already gone.


End file.
